elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Birma (Romanèche)
|} Birma ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im französischen Romanèche Touroparc in der Region Burgund (Bourgogne). Birma in Birma Birma wurde etwa 1984 in Myanmar (Birma) geboren und anscheinend nach ihrem Herkunftsland benannt. Über die Hintergründe ihrer Geburt und ihrer ersten Lebensjahre ist nichts bekannt. Birma in Frankreich, Teil 1: Zoo Maubeuge Birma wurde 1988 von dem Tierhändler van den Brink an den französischen Zoo de Maubeuge übergeben. Sie traf dort am 28.06.1988 ein. Während ihres Aufenthaltes in dem nahe Belgien gelegenen Zoo war sie der einzige Elefant dort. Im Jahr vor ihrer Ankunft war die ebenfalls lange allein in Maubeuge lebende Asiatin Yong gestorben. In Maubeuge wuchs Birma weiter heran. Sie blieb dort achtzehn Jahre, bis sie nach Chester abgegeben wurde. Dieser Transport geschah auf Wunsch des EEP um mit Birma noch zu züchten. Als Ersatz wurden die beiden früheren Zirkuselefantenkühe Daisy und Dina† aus dem Zoo Antwerpen eingestellt. Eine Woche vor Abfahrt wurde sie angekettet. Es brauchte 15 Personen, um Birma aus ihrer Anlage herauszuholen, die sich gegen das Verlassen ihrer gewohnten Umgebung aufbäumte. Die anschließende Reise dauerte vierzehn Stunden mit Transporter und Schiff. Birma in England: Zoo Chester 'Hoffnungen auf Zucht' Im Zoo Chester, wo sie am 26.01.2006 eintraf, kam sie in eine größere Zuchtgruppe Asiatischer Elefanten, die bei ihrer Ankunft aus neun Elefanten bestand. Obwohl der langjährige Zuchtbulle Chang den Zoo im Vorjahr verlassen hatte, war neben der Absicht, Birma in Gesellschaft zu bringen, trotz ihres Alters auch der Gedanke an Nachwuchs für sie vorhanden, weshalb sie auch dem jüngeren Bullen Upali (geboren in Zürich) zugeführt wurdeVgl. Zoo Days - Mick Jones, head keeper of the Zoo's Asian…, Episodenguide auf www.onthebox.com. Sie wurde vom Zoo als im passenden "Zuchtalter" ("breeding-age") stehende Elefantenkuh begrüßt, verbunden mit der Hoffnung auf eine wichtige Rolle in der Gruppe und der Entwicklung eines neuen Stammbaums durch die Geburt von Kälbern. Zugleich wurde eine Untersuchung über Birma durchgeführt, die den Stand ihres Wohlbefindens nach der Überführung und jahrelanger Isolierung überprüfen sollte. 'Verhalten und Probleme' Schon wenige Jahre später verließ sie Chester und reiste zurück nach Frankreich. Die Gründe liegen nicht klar auf der Hand. So wird berichtet, dass sie sich Upali zum Decken nicht unterwerfen wollte, was auch Auswirkungen auf die Elefantengruppe gehabt haben soll. Trotz Bindungen zur damaligen Leitkuh Sheba† wurde sie daher wieder aus Chester abgezogen. In einer Untersuchung zum Sozialverhalten der Elefantengruppe in Chester wurde Birma eine eher isolierte Situation abseits der Familien zugesprochen, wonach sie vor allem Kontakte mit Sheba† und Maya aufwiesAmelia Coleing: The application of social network theory to animal behaviour, auf biohorizons.oxfordjournals.org. Begründen lässt sich ihr Verhalten sicher mit ihrer jahrelangen Isolation. Birma in Frankreich, Teil 2: Romanèche Touroparc Birma war bei ihrer Rückkehr nach Frankreich vorgesehen für den Romanèche Touroparc, wo 2007 eine neue Elefantenanlage eingerichtet worden war. In Romanèche lebte das ältere Elefantenpaar Kali† und Laxmi† gemeinsam auf der Elefantenanlage. Auch hier erhoffte sich der Touroparc noch die erfolgreiche Zucht von Kali† mit Birma. Die Reise dauerte diesmal zwei Tage, die am 18.04.2009 in Chester begann. Der Bulle Kali† starb im Frühjahr 2011, und an seiner Stelle kam der Jungbulle Maung Htoo in den Touroparc. Maung Htoo und Birma harmonieren sehr gut und es wurden diverse Deckakte beobachtet. Gerüchte vom Herbst 2013, dass Birma tragend sein soll, bestätigten sich leider nicht. Weblinks *Parc Zoologique de Maubeuge, Les watussis, le pavillon des éléphants et les pumas, Kurzinfo und Fotos von Birma und dem Elefantenhaus auf www.leszoosdanslemonde.com. *BIRMA QUITTE MAUBEUGE POUR CHESTER, Bericht über Birmas Verladung in Maubeuge auf www.dauphinlibre.be. *Opération d'envergure à Maubeuge pour un échange d'éléphants, weiterer Bericht zur Abreise Birmas aus Maubeuge auf actuzoo.forumactif.com. *Depart "Birma", zoo de Maubeuge, Fotos und Diskussion auf www.leszoosdanslemonde.com. *Une nouvelle vie pour Birma l'éléphante, Artikel zur Abreise von Birma aus Maubeuge auf archives.lesoir.be. *A shared vision, 2006 Annual Report of the North of England Zoological Society, Bericht zum Zoo Chester auf www.chesterzoo.org mit Hinweisen auf die Ankunft von Birma. *Birma, Video zur Überführung von Chester nach Romanèche auf www.nasles.fr. *Birma has gone to Romanèche, France » Chester Zoo, Diskussion um Birmas Abgabe an den Touroparc und ihre Gründe auf www.zoochat.com. *Touroparc, DOSSIER DE PRESSE 2010, Information zur Ankunft Birmas auf www.touroparc.com, S. 7. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Myanmar Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Zoo Maubeuge Kategorie:Touroparc Romanèche Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Chester